Signs of Love Russia X Reader
by Pikkon
Summary: One-shot. Some countries are on dates today and ask for your help to keep it a secret, but what happens when during your look out you bump into no one other then Russia. Wonder what will happen


Signs of Love

I gazed around the restaurant and saw their specials today. Scanning the menu I could see that it was $40 for Turkish delight per serving. They were at the top of the menu. I had heard they were the most expensive of the other meals, but not many have had Turkish delight. If only they would put out free samples.

I giggled to myself at that thought, _Switzerland and Austria would constantly take them to save money or something, but Prussia is more liking to take a whole bowl and run._

Then I heard a crash, I swivel my head quickly to the center of the noise. Only it was Prussia over a cup he probably broke. On the other side of the table was a flustered Canada. I sighed and remembered why I had to come here in the first place. I was asked by some countries today to help them because they're going on dates and don't want other countries to know. Unfortunately they're dates had to be the same date, time, and place. I made sure to be in a spot where I could see them all, but they could not see me because I had to keep them all separate without each other knowing.

I'm not a personification myself, but I only know everyone else because I'm accident-prone or something. This I do not believe because my life was perfectly normal before stumbling upon their meeting. It was okay though for I made tons of new friends. The restaurant was pretty bare except for the some certain countries I had to keep my eyes on. I looked to see if any of the others had seen that little Prussia mishap, but it didn't appear like any of them did.

So I got up to stretch my legs. After all I don't have a date so I'm just sitting alone ordering hundreds of cappuccinos. Slowly I walk to the bathroom near the entrance of the place, and then decided that I actually did not need to go. Except as I turned around, who immediately walks than none other Ivan or Russia as his personification is. _Oh great, maybe I am accident-prone_. I sulk_. Seems like I'll have to distract him._

Russia notices me and smiles saying, "Why, hello (Name) ." "Hi Russia," I reply and then sigh adding, "I came here a while earlier. Do you want to sit with me?" While anxiously waiting, and hoping he would say no, then leave. I looked down at floor hearing a sudden, "Da~" I look back up to see Russia smiling at me. _Great._ I think then gestured him to follow me.

As we walked back to the table I noticed he was not in his usual uniform, but he still had his scarf. Russia was wearing a buttoned coat it was different from what he wore at meetings, but it was still a tan color. We both sat down on opposite sides. Russia brought up his hands to the table. I could notice he was wearing gloves, but they were a bit torn. "So, how are you today (Name)?" Russia asks me. "Good," I reply then curiously questioned, "How was your day Russia?" He smiles to me stating, "Oh, I was just at the library."

Then right when I was about to reply I hear another crash. _If it's you Prussia then I swear!_ I looked quickly and yes there was Prussia over a broken plate this time. I sigh and quickly look back to Russia when I figured he was going to look where I just did. Hurriedly I knew I had to do something. Doing the only thing I thought of at the time. Immediately I grabbed his hand and stuttered, "Russia I…I." _Ok WHAT AM I DOING!? _My face begins to heat up from this impulsive action as I start to intertwine my small fingers with his larger ones.

At first Russia looks at me confused then he smiles unwinding my fingers saying, "Not yet (Name)" _Huh?_ I stare at him in bewilderment as he takes off his gloves and puts them in his coat pocket. He looks back to me still smiling. I move cautiously and take his now bare hands. I begin to intertwine again, but then I went to look at his face and I could see him shaking his head from side to side.

_Ok. Then what do you want me to do!?_ I think in annoyance as I hold his hands. They were so cold even after being in those gloves, and yet even though it was very rough probably from many hardships, it had a hint of softness. I could not help taking one of his hands in both of mine while I slowly brought it to my face.

I could feel the hand warming. This gave me a warm feeling also, but I didn't know if Russia would be ok with this. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Getting back to my thoughts on his hand, it was so cold that one could barely smell the scent of alcohol and sunflower seeds. At this thought I begin to smile, as the hand was getting warmer. I place it towards my cheek as I start believing that I could even fall asleep like this, but quickly shake such thoughts out of my brain.

The other countries where still on dates meaning I still had to keep an eye on them. Also I hardly knew Russia, as least that's what I believe. Taking my face out of his hand I looked to see how everyone was doing. Only I saw the restaurant to be barren. _Why those! They left me here!_ Enraged I scowl and start to squeeze Russia's hand. I forgot I was holding it, but noticed that it was completely warm.

"Ok (Name) now~" Russia giggles. I look to him my anger slightly gone and replaced with confusion. "Wha-" I start to say, but then realize what he meant. Beginning to intertwine for hopefully the last time. I look to him in reassurance of what I'm doing is right, but he just keeps smiling at me. Until I was about to wrap around my pinky he stops me, and starts to rearrange our fingers. Very irritated I pout at him and yell, "If this not what you wanted then why the heck are we doing this!?" He just keeps smiling I question him some more till I notice what he was really doing. Russia formed our fingers in such a way that one of our pinkies was sticking out, but for some reason I couldn't tell which.

_What is he getting at? Is this some sort of game? _I pondered _Ah so how did I get myself into this situation!?_. As soon as I thought that he brings up the pinky to his cheek and has it swirl around his skin. I begin to blush as I figured it was my finger because of sudden softness I felt. This was all so strange. Of everything that could have happen to me today and with Russia no less. I look down at my lap as I still felt my pinky to his smooth cheek. When I find everyone they're going to get a good scolding from me! I clench my other hand that was not occupied.

Then suddenly I hear, "Hey (Name), do you love me?" I jump in surprise as my face heats up by the sudden question. Staring at Russia, I open my mouth to refuse, but then yet again today I heard a soothing yet fatal crash. In case Russia would look to where I was going to. I instead peer my eyes like I was avoiding his question, which I really was in a way. Unfortunately there was Canada and Prussia who were still there at the table with a broken cup and plate. I was sorta glad that they didn't ditch me, but that means I have to keep distracting Russia.

My mind went blank. I had no idea what I was doing at all, but very slowly I look back to Russia and nod. He stares for a moment and to my surprise I thought I saw a hint of sadness, joy, and utter fear. "Ivan?" I softly ask.

"It's pronounced ee-vau-n," He states abruptly with a more serious face. I sheepishly smile to him and laugh into the hand that was still in my lap. Although I'm not a fan of being corrected, his face was too cute to be mad at that moment. His slightly stern face relaxed as he begins to smile with me. This was not so bad, but I still did not understand what he was thinking.

"(Name)?" Russia or Ivan as of now asks. "Hm?" I reply, but then suddenly Ivan stands and jumps over the table landing right in a chair next to me. I jumped in surprise and looked around to see if anyone noticed. Good thing there was barely anyone there. I whisper to him, "You could have just walked around Ivan!" He chuckles and hugs me, "You pronounced it correctly (Name). Wonderful!" My cheeks lit up intensely because of the unusual feeling I was having.

I try shying away, but Ivan has a firm grasp around me. Some object in his pocket was poking me and it was uncomfortable. I was about to ask him to politely let go, but suddenly he did. I look at him to see him bring up his right pointer finger and make some swift movements. Confused at the blurry movements Ivan could tell that I was confused. "Copy and repeat after me," he commanded. Still befuddled I try my best to follow him. Ivan brought up his finger again to his cheek moving it in a form of letter and I slowly copied.

"I" He instructed .

"I" I repeated.

Next he drew his finger in the shape of a heart. "Love," He says.

I'm hesitant to move, but I blush and stutter, "L-love."

"You," He forms every letter speedly while I try to keep up, "You," I quietly utter and glance off to the side.

"Ivan braginski," He moves rapidly forming every letter again of his name. I give him a look, "Really?"

He just chuckles and continues slowly, "Good."

"...Good?"

He childishly smiles, "Bye." Ivan then whips out a gun from his pocket. Shocked I hardly have anytime to move before a shot as silent as night is fired and the quick swiftness of the bullet slices a hole through my neck. I grab my neck as I could feel the warm liquid slip through my fingers.

_Why?_ I wonder as I glare up at Ivan. He avoids my eyes as he puts away his gun. A horrible anger wells inside of me I reach to grab him. Ivan turns to look at me, but I have already tackled him to the floor. More blood forms and I begin to spit it up as my strength weakens till I can no longer hold onto him. He gets up and something falls to the floor.

I expected it to be his gun, but instead it was a book. The Book on Love I frown and see Ivan about to leave. Using my mixed emotions as fuel I get a rush of adrenaline and tackle his legs. Ivan falls to his side. I begin to quickly to crawl up him, then I flip him on his back pinning his arms. This seems very unlikely considering the condition I'm in, but still there he was.

"Why?" I painfully cry. At first Ivan avoids my eyes, then he looks at me and I could almost feel the pain and sadness emanating from his eyes. This was very out of character, but for some reason I could tell it was true. I kept staring till a pain shot through me again I knew I was losing air quickly, but instead I ignored and tried my best to keep breathing. Desperately waiting for his response my grip lightens.

Very hesitantly Ivan speaks, "Because.. Because I was."

His face was very distorted with a mixture of emotions. Then realization hit me, the hint of fear that had shown earlier, but why would he be scared? _Was it Belarus again or...the book.. _I start coughing and rolled off of Ivan. It was getting harder and harder to breath each second. Ivan sits upward and I knew right then I would have to act quickly. I move and wrap my arms around him.

"You don't have anything to fear of love Ivan," Every word burned like a thousand fires, but it was worth it. For ever so slightly Ivan returned my hug, but running out of air and to my own sadness I broke the hug. Then smiled at him. He looked at me, but his eyes widen at the sight of so much blood, remembering what he had done. He reaches up to touch me, but I stop his hand and shake my head.

I open my mouth to speak. My voice does not come out. Ivan looks at me sadly and quickly reaches for his scarf. I can't really tell for my vision starts to blur as I begin to sway from imbalance. My body suddenly becomes lethargic as I mutter the tiniest bit of strength.

Bringing up shakingly my pointer finger to my cheek, I move slowly. "I Lo..ve...Y..o...u...," my movement slows even more, but I trudge through. "Iva...n...br...agi...ns..ki.." Then I let out my last breath in a sigh of relief. My hand falls to my side and my body forward. Ivan grabs me. I feel something wet on my cheek and a voice calling my name. Smiling I could no longer feel any breath as I went completely numb and a small warmth faded.


End file.
